Bodas Express!
by L. Mirage
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Serie de viñetas... Pareja en portada y en nombre de Cáp. 1-spamano, 2-UKUSA
1. RomanoEspaña

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**¡Bodas Express!**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? Comedia.

**Parejas:** Varias, pareja en turno en el nombre del capítulo.

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentaré mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos. Igual es comedia, no se lo tomen tan enserio. Nombres humanos utilizados. No hay razón por la cual las parejas terminaron juntas así que no intenten buscarle razón.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 Spamano**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Jodido español ¡cómo chingados no se dio por enterado!, ¡le había dicho tres comidas al día y siesta! ¡¿Acaso quería algo más claro? Maldición, eso había sido siete años atrás y ¡aún seguía esperando!

Italia del sur no era alguien que se distinguiera por su paciencia y ese jodido bastardo se estaba tardando, así que una tarde que se encontraba en su casa tuvo una idea. Una excelente idea en su opinión.

España supo que algo no andaba bien cuando al llegar a su casa no encontró al italiano pidiéndole de comer, ¿se habría marchado? Algo deprimido se fue a dormir. Lástima que esa fue su última noche tranquila.

Antonio al despertar estaba de excelente humor ¡soñó con pequeños Lovis! Los cuales le decían "te quiero bastardo" completamente sonrojados. Al bajar a su sala de nuevo notó que algo andaba mal, Lovino no se encontraba en su casa, decidió que en la semana lo iría a visitar, ¡hacía mucho que no iba a Italia!

Al llegar ahí se sorprendió al ver a Feliciano más ausente de lo normal, el italiano norteño sólo le abrió y sin sus acostumbrados ve~, le invitó a pasar. La segunda cosa rara fue ver un montón de telas desperdigadas por toda la sala.

—Feli ¿qué sucede? —fue como si hubiera detonado una bomba o algo parecido.

— ¡Wuah! ¡Fratello!, ¡No sé que le pasa a mi fratello!, de pronto trajo un montón de revistas y comenzó a hablar con muchas personas, luego trajo estas telas para no sé que cosa… ¡Me dijo que sería su padrino! ¡No sé que pasa hermano España!

—Veneciano Idiota, ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡Tienes que medirte el traje para la boda!

Boda.

Boda…

Boda…

¿Había escuchado bien?... ¿Su Lovi~ dijo boda?

El español vio negro, cuando pudo recobrar la conciencia observó que estaba en la sala de los italianos, la cual estaba completamente limpia y libre de telas, Antonio suspiró con alivio, menos mal que fue un sueño.

—Feli ¿dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó de nuevo feliz.

—Oh, ¡Él fue a pedirle al modista los trajes para la boda! —exclamó ya más feliz el norteño—. Después dijo que iría a ver los arreglos de mesa y el salón… dice que quiere todo perfecto.

El español se despidió de Feliciano, al llegar al hotel de inmediato le llamó a sus mejores amigos y les apresuro para que fueran a Italia. ¡Su Lovi se iba a casar!, ¡Y no era con él! Ambos chicos aceptaron ir, al día siguiente les explicó todo. Francis y Gilbert pensaron que era una broma, al ver la anormal cara seria del español se dieron cuenta de que no era broma.

— ¡Cómo te pudo hacer eso! El pequeño quejita no te aceptó y ahora se va a casar—. Gilbert comenzó a gritar con que Lovino era un desagradecido, mientras Antonio estaba desconsolado.

— ¿Y con quién? —preguntó Francis.

—No lo sé.

—Bueno, entonces parece que tenemos que investigar… y tal vez tomar medidas drásticas.

Fue así como los tres comenzaron a seguir a Lovino por toda Roma, vieron como escogía unos anillos, como iba a una florería, como entraba a una sastrería… Mientras tanto Antonio tenía síndrome de Francis, mordía un pañuelo rojo con amarillo mientras se lamentaba de que su Lovi nunca fue tan amable con él.

—Bueno el increíble yo tiene una asombrosa idea… Antonio ¿Todavía tienes esa acta de matrimonio que te dio tu presidente hace siete años?

—Siempre cargo con ella, tiene los nombres de Lovi y míos.

—Excelente, ahora Gilbird y yo iremos por el chico, tú y Francis vayan a la casa del pequeño Italia, nos vemos allá—. Y sin más partió sin dejar hablar a sus amigos.

Una hora después un prusiano apenas y podía con un italiano encolerizado que gritaba hasta de lo que se iba a morir la mamá del prusiano… y considerando que Gilbert no tiene madres, bueno.

—Escucha bien chico, si quieres que te deje en paz tienes que firmar un papel… ¿Capicci? —El albino siempre quiso usar esa frase, aunque el italiano frente a él se enfureció de nuevo.

—Jodido alemán decolorado ¡suéltame!, ¡no te firmare ningún chingado papel!

—Respuesta equivocada pequeñín. —Jaló un poco su rulo a lo que Romano sólo se quedó quieto—. Bueno ahora firma este pequeño papel.

Lovino no quería experimentar de nuevo la mano de ese prusiano sobre su… rulo, así que firmó.

—Bueno ¡Felicidades! ¡Ahora eres Lovino Vargas de Carriedo!

Lovino estaba en shock ¡QUÉ JODIDOS ACABABA DE PASAR AHÍ! ¿Cómo que ahora era de Carriedo? ¿Qué chingados era esa hoja?

— ¡¿Qué me hiciste firmar patata mutante?

—Sólo el acta del registro civil, ahora legalmente Toño y tú son pareja.

Bien eso fue suficiente, con lentitud se levantó y volteó a ver completamente cabreado al albino y a los otros dos estúpidos que habían estado escondidos.

—Ya veo. —Murmuró y el tono de voz le erizo el vello a los tres presentes—, Con que estamos casados… bien, eso es GE-NI-AL. —La voz se iba haciendo más tétrica y los otros tres sólo iban retrocediendo, Lovino se acercó a Antonio—, ¡A BUENA HORA SE TE OCURRE PÓNERTE LOS PANTALONES BASTARDO!, ¡ahora tendré que cancelar todo! ¡Y ni se te ocurra pedir luna de miel idiota! —mientras decía eso se iba marchando dejando al trío de amigos completamente en shock.

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda (?), este es el primer capitulo de una serie de viñetas que publicare cada 5 semanas, y si, los desesperare aun más por que los 6 capitulos que la componen ya están terminados, en orden de aparición los pondre.**

**2. Inglaterra/Estados Unidos**

** /Alemania**

** obligando a Canada/Ucrania**

**5. Finlandia/Suecia**

**6. Japón/Grecia**

**Los primeros son los que malinterpretan todo y obligan a sus parejas… lo se muy fumada la cosa, esto es para variar un poco al ambiente "algo pesado" de mis otros fic semanales, aquí no tienen mucha ciencia ni nada por el estilo, solo son momentos que nos demuestran que cualquiera puede perder los papeles xD**

_**Por cierto, aquellos anónimos que quieran dejar anónimo ¿podrían ponerle el nick? Para poder escribir el agradecimiento y aclaración en el siguiente capitulo, no me agrada del todo esta nueva imagen de FF.**_


	2. UKUS

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**!Bodas Express!**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** ¿Qué sucedería si por algún malentendido ciertas naciones obligaran a sus parejas a casarse con ellos? ¿O si otro los obligara a casarse? comedia

**Parejas:** Varias, pareja en turno en el nombre del capitulo

**Aclaraciones:** Esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC aunque intentare mantenerlo al mínimo en algunos. Igual es comedia, no se lo tomen tan en serio. Nombres humanos utilizados. No hay razón por la cual las parejas terminaron juntas así que no intenten buscarle razón.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 2 UKUS**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Arthur en ese momento era un hervidero de furia "_¿cómo se atrevía ese idiota a serle infiel? ¡Y encima con Francia!, _había visto a ambas naciones sentadas hablando muy seriamente, el americano había sacado una cajita con algo de nerviosismo y se la enseñó al francés, el cual aplaudió muy gaymente y la abrió, halagó la forma del mismo ¡Arthur quería ver ese anillo! O sí, porque no había que ser un genio para ver que lo que contenía esa cajita era un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo, era uno de compromiso.

Aunque lo que realmente le hizo hervir la sangre fue cuando Francia tomó con su mano una de las de Estados Unidos y dijo "_El vándalo de Inglaterra no se merece a alguien tan tierno como tú, pequeño América"_ ¿Y qué hizo Alfred? ¡Se sonrojó! Y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, fue lo más que pudo aguantar el inglés y se marchó caminando como león enjaulado.

Inglaterra no contestó ninguna de las llamadas que Estados unidos, alias el infiel, le hacía, ¡hasta se cambió de hotel! Y todo para que el idiota no lo encontrara, con enfado tomó una botella del mini bar y la abrió…

Mientras iba tomando, diferentes escenarios del infiel de su amante aparecían en su mente, en ellas miraba a Alfred con diferentes naciones, ¿qué hacia poco no había ido a China?, luego estaba esa extraña animosidad con Rusia… ¡Y México!, Arthur no sabía qué pensar, pero sin duda con quien más dudas tenía era con Francia… ese maldito bastardo del vino.

_Un Alfred sin pantalones y con la camisa abierta posada en sus hombros, se encontraba completamente sonrojado mirando a la persona que se encontraba encima de él. Francia sólo sonreía de lado al ver ese lado del americano que muy pocos podían ver._

—_No te preocupes __mon__petit__Amérique__, hermano Francia te dará mucho __amour__. —ronroneó mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo del más joven haciéndolo gemir._

—_Por favor, sé gentil. —gimió mientras se entregaba a las caricias del otro._

Inglaterra mientras imaginaba eso lanzó la botella de vino que había estado tomando y tomo otra de whisky.

_Ambas naciones se encontraban en la oficina de Francia, Estados Unidos se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio mientras la nación francesa estaba ocupada en chupar y morder las tetillas del más joven._

—_Ah, Por favor. —gimoteó el de lentes. —sólo mételo ya. —cruzó las piernas dejando al galo encerrado._

—_Hoy estamos ansiosos pequeño. —pero obedientemente comenzó a acariciar al americano._

—_Inglaterra no me llena como tú. —fue la única respuesta antes de besar furiosamente al galo._

Después de imaginar eso, el inglés rompió la botella por la fuerza con la que era sujetada, con fastidio decidió ir por el botiquín para curarse. Después de un rato una sonrisa demente cruzó por su rostro y con decisión marcó un número en su celular. Sin duda alguna con eso Alfred no se atrevería ni siquiera a pensar en hacer eso de nuevo, no si no quisiera enfrentarse a una pérdida de territorio.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Alfred se encontraba nervioso, extremadamente nervioso… no es que tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero ver a un Arthur completamente borracho, que no actuaba como siempre y que encima le estaba apuntando con una pistola era para poner nervioso a cualquiera. En ese momento iba conduciendo su coche hacia uno de sus edificios de gobierno, el hecho de que estuvieran en Vermont* le hacía ponerse más nervioso, no sabía qué era lo que planeaba Arthur, aunque su duda era ¿cómo fue que Arthur estaba ebrio en la mañana? ¡Y había aparentado estar sobrio! Fue hasta que sacó el arma y la botella de ron que se dio cuenta de su estado.

Al llegar al edificio pidió ver al encargado, ahí dentro le reveló quien era y que le trajera un papel, Alfred aún estaba confuso ante toda esa situación, el inglés solamente tomó otro sorbo de la botella de ron, cuando el hombre regresó los ojos de Arthur brillaron y le ordenó a Alfred sentarse. Cuando se sentó notó la cajita que no había podido darle al inglés el día anterior, aprovechó que Arthur le estaba ordenando algo al hombre, así que saco la cajita y miró el anillo, una simple pero hermosa alianza de oro blanco con grabados celtas, vaya que le había costado decidirse ¡hasta le pidió ayuda a Francia!

Entonces sintió algo frío en la sien y enseguida escuchó la voz de su pareja.

—Firma o te meto un plomazo, América. —le ordenó, Alfred quien no estaba acostumbrado a ese lado de su ex-tutor y amante sólo cedió, firmando sin saber. —Ahora. —pasó la lengua por sus labios, se acercó al americano, con la rodilla separó aún más las piernas del americano y la colocó cerca del miembro del otro provocando que Alfred tragase saliva nervioso, Arthur colocó una mano en su hombro y acercó su rostro a la oreja izquierda del otro, quien al sentir su aliento reprimió un gemido. —Si se te ocurre siquiera pensar en serme infiel idiota emancipado, sabrás porque hasta Alemania me tenía miedo, eres mi esposo ahora y yo no tolero las infidelidades.

Espera…

¿Qué había dicho?

¿Esposo?

¿Pero cuán…?

¡El papel!

Alfred se lanzó sobre el acta y miró, sí, ahí estaban ambos nombres y firmas. Ambos estaban casados ante la ley… y como era en Vermont. Conteniendo su felicidad volteó a ver a Arthur.

Este se encontraba desmayado en medio de la oficina del señor, quien le estaba echando aire con una carpeta… Bueno, después tendrían una boda de verdad y averiguaría porqué su cejón favorito le dijo que le había sido infiel, ahora ¡tenía que salvar a su esposo de un coma etílico!

**Bien ahora si mi "excusa", he estado enferma, tanto que tuve que renunciar a mi trabajo y darme de baja este semestre en la escuela, esto debido al sol tan terrible que hay en donde vivo. Tengo dermatitis atopica y no puedo exponerme al calor, a decir verdad no puedo permanecer en una posición mucho tiempo (no puedo usar mucho la computadora)**

**Como forma de compensación por así decirlo a partir del lunes y hasta el 31 de Agosto publicare cada día un One Shot de diversas tematicas, el mero 31 se publicaran las historias que tengo en existencia y tal vez otra más, depende de cómo me sienta.**

**Así mismo lo más seguro es que el proximo viernes coloque el tercer capitulo el cual es el Italia/Alemania, el cual personalmente fue el que más me gusto (a pesar de ser fan acerrima del UsUk)**


End file.
